Dominating the Underworld
by The Nutty One
Summary: Both Alaric and the Mistress are bored of Damon's dominant nature. So what better way to get revenge then to humiliate him in front of the entire Underworld of Dominants and submissives? Sequel to 'Under the Hammer'. Can be read as a stand alone. Pwp. Smut. BDSM. 2nd person. Damon/Alaric/You


Dominating the Underworld

Alaric stands in front you, his eyes wide and for once you don't berate him for looking at you. His shocked expression annoys you and you find yourself taking a step towards him. Only now does he lower his eyes. He's lived with Damon and yourself for six months now. He should know the rules. He should know not to be shocked at what you suggest.

"Don't look so shocked," you snap. Alaric, startled, flickers his eyes to meet yours. "And look at me. If this goes to plan you're going to have to learn to become a Dom. And that means you look others in the eye. Understood?"

He nods his head and clears his throat. "But are you sure about this?"

"You're questioning me?" You raise an eyebrow at him. "Good." Once again he looks shocked. "Alaric, you're already learning the ropes."

The surprise on his face is clear when you use his name. You use it very rarely because to use someone's name, shows that you acknowledge their presence - and by doing that, you give them power as little as it might seem. But this is what he needs, at least for this one night in his lifetime. He needs to become a Dom. And a certain Dom needs to become a sub.

You walk towards him, until you are chest to chest. Alaric's a couple of inches taller than you, even though you're in four inch stilettoes. But height means nothing. He'll always be beneath you and he knows that. Dragging one finger lightly over the zipper of his jeans, you look up at him through your eye lashes.

Alaric has changed a lot since the auction. His hair is no longer choppy but is styled and jelled and he's replaced his thin black glasses with contact lenses. The slight muscle that he used to have is bulky now and attempts to rival Damon's. But he still has the same expressive blue eyes but they're more confident now and shine with lust as you continue to palm him through his jeans.

"Tell me what you want me to do," you say carefully, tasting each word as it rolls from your tongue. "Demand me. Command me, Alaric. Tell me everything you've ever wanted me to do to you." Instead of waiting, your fingers eagerly find the zip on his jeans and begin to toy with it.

If Alaric is to do what you've asked him, then he needs training. Just a bit. After all, he's lived with Damon and yourself for six months now. He should know how to be a Dom. All he needed was a bit more training… "Come on, Alaric. You're a big boy now," you taunt. "You shouldn't need me to tell you what to do."

He swallows thickly and you know this goes against every bone in his body. Alaric is the most submissive person you've ever met. But that's about to change. "I want you to take me into your hand," he says softly.

You pull his zipper down slowly and the teeth in the zip grind together. There's no sound in the house but Alaric's stuttered breathing. Damon has been out for a few hours, shopping for more toys and something else to go into the kink room. In seconds you have Alaric's quickly hardening cock in your hand. It's thick and not quite the length of Damon's, but it's easily large enough to bring you to the brink. "With that tone of voice you'll dominate nobody!" You snap, giving him an example of the tone of voice that you expect. Your fingers tighten around the base of his cock and he winces slightly. "You'll get no respect and your submissives with turn and dominate you. Like I just did then," you squeeze his cock again until he gets the hint.

"Put your fingers around the head of my cock," Alaric says, this time slightly louder. But not loud enough. You move your hand to the middle of his cock, impatiently waiting for him to command you. Against his chest, your breasts rise up and down with the timing of his ragged breathing. Taking a small step forward, you push them against him and Alaric's eyes drop down to your cleavage.

"Do it," Alaric murmurs. His voice isn't loud but it's forceful. Good. He's been taking tips off Damon. "Put your fingers around the head of my cock," he repeats. This time you do as he asks and his eyes shut for a second as your fingers ghost over his cock.

"Never take your eyes off a submissive. It shows they're giving you pleasure. And if you show that, then they have some control over you."

He snaps his eyes open and glares at you. Finally, he's giving into the pleasure which only makes it easier to dominate. "Did I ask you to speak?"

"No, Sir." You see his expression waver and you know he's thinking about all the times when he's said that very same sentence to Damon. Only soon, it will be Damon saying it to him.

"Run your thumb over the tip of my cock. Use my pre-cum as lubricant," he commands, his voice still but a whisper but as forceful as an earthquake.

You do as he says and your thumb flicks over the tip of his cock, dipping into the small slit that's there. Alaric's breathing stutters once more and your breasts begin to rise and fall against his chest. Pre-cum leaks from the head of his cock and it easily coats your hand. You begin to move your hand up and down, in time with his breathing. Just as he suggested, you spend the most time at the head of his cock while your fingers skilfully avoid the vein on the underside. You want him to command you again. He'll command you up to the point of his own release.

"Use your other hand," Alaric mutters and his eyes ravage over your cleavage with undisguised desire. One of his hands comes forward and dips beneath your black vest. You don't always wear leather. There's not a reason to. His hand finds you left breast, free of any restraining bra and your nipple instantly hardens beneath his touch.

It's only with your own training and years of unexpected pleasure that stop you from shutting your eyes as he roughly handles your breast, while his fingers toy with your nipple. The rough callouses on his fingertips and on the palm of his hands only prove to excite you and despite your efforts, you feel yourself becoming wet at his touch.

"I said, 'use your other hand'."

His voice startles you and you almost blush at the fact that he's caught you unawares. But you don't react. Even though this is to train Alaric, you'll always be his Dominant and he your submissive. He'll get no reaction from you. Instead all you do is gently cup his balls with your other hand and massage them in time with your strokes.

"Keep going. Don't stop. And look into my eyes," he demands and he pinches your nipple roughly.

You glance up to him and see Alaric's eyes swimming with lust and passion. By the look on his face, mouth in a tight line and his face a façade of calm, you know he's settled into the role of a Dom all too well. Again and again you stroke his cock and your fingers flit over the sensitive vein that runs the length of his cock. The only sign that he's enjoying it is his stuttered breathing, more shallow than before, and the look of lust in his see blue eyes.

He continues to roughly handle your left breast and breathless orders fall from his mouth every now and again. A few moments pass and you alternate between long smooth strokes and short, squeezing ones that vary in tightness. It's those ones that have him moaning… Seconds pass and he comes over your hands, hot streams of cum coming from the tip of his cock.

Raising your hand, you make sure to keep your eyes locked with Alaric's as your tongue flicks out to lap at the cum on your hand. It's a salty, tangy taste. Alaric's whole body shudders as he watches you. "I knew you could become a Dom," you say as you finish licking away the remains of his cum. "All you needed was a little bit of work."

**Dominating the Universe **

The blissful ignorance of Alaric's orgasm was soon interrupted by his Mistress's sharp words. "Make sure Damon doesn't know about this. I don't want him suspecting anything." She turns to leave and the sound of her black stilettoes can be heard as she walks down the hallway.

Once again the thoughts of what she wants him to do come rushing back. Part of him wonders if she's lost her mind – not that he would ever tell her such a thing. She wants Alaric (a submissive, and she never forgets to remind him of his status) to dominate Damon. The reason? Apparently Damon is getting too used to the Domineering their relationship and he needs to be brought down; humiliated. By being dominated in front of all the Underground…by his own submissive.

Alaric himself had seen Damon's domineering personality grow over the six months he'd lived with them. At first they would take turns and switch, one the dominant and the other a submissive along with Alaric. Or some nights, such as the auction night, they would both dominate him. But more often than not, Alaric's Mistress would be the one to submit though she never did it willingly.

And however much she tried to hide it, he knew that she was worrying over their relationship. Arguments had broken out more over the last month than all the months put together. Alaric had come across a couple of notes in the bin, his Mistress' words telling him how much she feared for their relationship. Of course he never told her what he'd read. She would beat him and whip him and then most likely send him out of the house. And out of their life – for good.

The sound of the front door slamming snapped Alaric from his thoughts. Damon was back. He moved out of the Dom's way and cast his eyes to the floor. He didn't say anything as he passed Alaric. Instead Damon cast him a quick look and continued into the large bedroom that the three shared.

When the door slammed shut, he knew that his Mistress was going to put the plan into action.

**Dominating the Underworld**

You turn around when you hear the door to the bedroom slam shut. Just by the smell of the cologne you know its Damon. You turn to face him and your eyes lock onto his masculine form; his broad shoulders, the muscles that ripple beneath the tight black t-shirt with every breath he takes, the wind swept hair and dark piercing eyes. Damon's eyes stay on yours and you maintain eye contact, knowing that to look away would give Damon satisfaction.

"Hello," he says stiffly and you know he's still pissed after your last argument. Damon turns from you and places the bags on the bed. Toys, leather, whips and handcuffs spill from it. He's been replenishing your stock. You barely give them a glance.

Standing still, you don't say anything and wait until Damon raises an eyebrow towards you. Still, you don't say anything. Instead you wait until Damon speaks.

A few tense moments pass before Damon cracks beneath the strain. He's never been able to stand silence for long. "Do you want me to order you to speak?"

"We're going to the Underworld tonight," you say clearly. Damon's expression changes to a comically shocked face. He wasn't expecting an order; that much is certain. Underneath the expression, you see Damon bristle.

"Are we?"

"Yes, we are. And you're coming too." Before he can speak, you continue. "Alaric needs a taste of public humiliation." You choose your words carefully so you don't reveal who will be the submissive. "He's been with us for six months and had yet to see anything in public atmosphere. It'll do him good to see how others dominate and how other submissives react to their orders."

Damon's eyes narrow and for a second you wonder if he can see through your trickery. But in the end, he nods. "We'll go then." Is all he says before he turns his back to you and marches from the room.

Yes. He's definitely still pissed.

**Dominating the Underworld**

"We're taking the Ferrari 458 Italia, Damon can take the Lamborghini Estoque," She says loudly and Alaric immediately knows it's so she can talk to him without Damon hearing. Across the garage Alaric hears Damon scoff before he climbs into the Lamborghini with the grace of a true predator. He says nothing but revs the engine impatiently.

The Mistress smirks at Damon's obvious lack of enjoyment and gestures for Alaric to get into the passenger side of the car. At her movements, the light catches the red mesh top that she's wearing, and the midnight black top beneath it. Instantly Alaric's eyes are drawn to her cleavage, her breasts pushing up and threatening to spill from the cups of her bra. A usual, she wears a pleated red mini skirt that flashes her black frenchies with every step she takes. On her feet are black strappy stilettoes, an inch higher than the usual ones she wears. Her eyes are dark with eye liner and eye shadow and her long lashes cast shadows over her cheek bones. Just her presence is domineering enough. Intimidation rolls from her in waves and Alaric finds himself wondering how Damon can manage to dominate her.

She snaps her fingers in her face and demands he gets into the car. Out of the corner of his eye, Alaric sees Damon looking over them both but his eyes linger longer on the Mistress and her short mini skirt. Maybe he isn't as immune to her as she thinks?

As he steps into the car, Alaric catches his reflection in the cherry red colouring of the car. His hair is ruffled and jelled into the perfect "I've just had the best shag of my life" style and his glasses have been ditched for contact lenses. Despite what they plan to do to Damon, Alaric still wears the leather collar around his neck. Apparently it will show his submissive nature, which will only humiliate Damon more when he realises his sub is to dominate him.

He steps into the car and suddenly the aroma of fresh leather surrounds him. The interior of the Ferrari matches the outside. It's all smooth curves and aerodynamic twists and turns of leather. The tan colour of the seats contrasts with the black dashboard and add a light, mysterious sense to the inside of the car. The dashboard lights up in the same cherry red as the exterior of the car.

As soon as she steps into the car, Damon revs the engine once more, and the Lamborghini glides effortless from the garage. Within seconds, it disappears from sight.

In the mirror Alaric sees the grim expression on her face as she watches Damon's display of arrogance. On when she notices Alaric, does her expression cool and become calm and collected.

"Do you know what the Underworld is?" she asks and by her tone her know she expects more than just a shake of his head.

"No, Mistress. I've never heard of it."

She purses her lips but her grip on the steering wheel relaxes somewhat. The car easily rolls from the garage and Alaric watches as the speedometer continues to race towards the 100mph mark. The trees that surround the house begin to blur into an oil painting of browns and greens as the tarmac disappears beneath the Ferrari's hungry tyres. The sky is dark and at the speeds she'd going, Alaric wonders if they will end up like a Pretzel around a tree.

Finally, she speaks and her words are quiet. "I'm guessing that means nothing? I'll tell you the basics."

And so she does. Apparently the Underworld is a club for Dominants and submissives. No one else is allowed and anyone new has to be brought in by another Dominant. Submissives aren't allowed to bring newcomers. But it's more than just a club. It's a way of life for the people who go. It allows them to be themselves and to interact among others who also have their preference for rough public sex. She won't tell Alaric anymore and instead says "just wait and see."

Most of the ride is silent and Alaric watches as the forest gives way to the great landscape of a city. High rise apartments light up the city but the late night means barely anyone is out. A few people walk the streets and only a couple more cars are on the road. She barely slows the car down from 80mph.

Clearing his throat, Alaric speaks. If he's to dominate Damon, he has to get used to being able to do things without orders. "What do we do when we get there?"

He sees her smirk and he knows she's secretly praising him. "At the front, near the bar, there are two silver spreaders: one on the floor and another that dangles from the ceiling. We need Damon near those so we can bind him. It'll leave him spread eagled in front of the club and only another would be able to unclasp him. As soon as he's there we can do whatever we please with him."

"How do we get him there? I doubt he's going to walk over easily."

"There's a friend of ours, Elijah, he always goes to these events. Damon trusts him. He won't expect him to be part of our plan." Her eyes stay focused on the road and shadows float across her face. "It will be almost too easy."

**Dominating the Underworld**

When you arrive, you see the Lamborghini already parked.

Not sparing it much of a glance, you direct Alaric down the alleyway until you meet Jeremy at the door. There's a tense few seconds as Jeremy looks you up and down. The two of you have never gotten on very well. Jeremy's gaze eventually travels past you and lands on Alaric. He nods at him and you give both of your names, stating that Alaric is your submissive. Despite his reluctance, Jeremy has no right not to let you in.

You nod to Alaric and he comes to your side. The last thing you want is him getting lost. Another Dom could use him, and Alaric wouldn't be able to say no. Only his safe word. As you step into the club you see Alaric's eyes widen though that is the only sign that he's affected by the sheer intensity of the club. Good, he's been learning to school his expression. It's one thing that all Doms must learn.

This time, Klaus Mikaelson has outdone himself. Part of you knows it's so he can establish himself as the ruler of the Underworld. Everyone knows it should rightfully be yours and Damon's. But why not let him have his own little glory?

The lights are dim as you enter the club and it takes a while for your eyes to readjust. Silver disco lights flicker over the club, casting shadows and light onto the sweaty crowds of bodies below. Smoke from machines float around the feet of the crowd, hiding the high heels that many submissive women are forced to wear. Usually it's the only form of clothing a submissive woman can wear.

Across the back wall is the large bar and you can see bottles of wine, champagne, vodka, Malibu and a number of other drinks lining the shelves. The glass wear is stacked into pyramids and the bar staff (men and women) is clad in nothing but leather. At the bar, you see two men speaking – neither of them are Elijah or Damon – and beneath them a man and women are knelt on the floor, their mouths filled with the other men's cocks.

Eventually you spot Damon. Like you guessed, he's sat beside Elijah, thankfully next to the spreader. That should make it easier to bind him. His dark midnight eyes are focussed on a woman who is getting flogged by a man while eating out the pussy of another woman. Her dark hair falls over her shoulder so you can't see her face. But you see the way Damon's hand reaches for his own crotch as he attempts to adjust himself in the dark jeans he's wearing. Alaric follows your gaze and when he sees Damon and the act he's watching, you see his eyes glaze over with lust.

You move through the crowds quickly, dragging Alaric with you by his wrist. When people see you, they move out of your way and a lot stare at Alaric. It's been a while since anyone new has been introduced to the Underworld. Klaus is near the bar, sipping at a drink – whisky by the look of it – while his other hand grasps the breast of the blonde girl beside him. He winks at you before turning his attention back to the blonde girl beside him.

You release Alaric's wrist but he stays close any way. A quick, subtle nod form Elijah and you know he's seen you. Damon is sat with his back to you and he's too engrossed in either the act in front of him or what Elijah is saying. You don't know which. Over the years that you've been together, both Damon and you have perfected the neutral mask that shows nothing.

Elijah gestures to the spreader bar above Damon's head. In response to whatever Elijah said, Damon laughs and shakes his head. Alaric tenses beside you and you know he's thinking over what is about to happen. Your hand unconsciously finds its way to Alaric's thigh and you give him a quick squeeze of reassurance. If he faints now then the game is over before it's even begun.

Again Elijah nods at the spreader and this time you see Damon agreeing. And then it all happens so fast. Damon stands, as if to inspect the spreader and Elijah stands with him. Before Damon can do anything, Elijah has lowered the ceiling spreader and has locked both of Damon's wrists into the cuffs at either end of the silver bar. A look of confusion spreads over Damon's handsome face before a darker look, one of betrayal and revenge, descends over his face. While he was stunned, Elijah had also managed to clip his ankles into the cuffs on the floor.

You watch as Elijah walks away, his back to Damon as he goes to find his own submissive.

A few seconds pass until Damon's eyes lock onto yours. He sees you and for a moment his shoulders relax. He clearly thinks you're going to free him. When you shake your head, Damon schools his expression. He's pissed. Very pissed. Good. It'll make him realise that you aren't one to be pushed around.

Already Alaric is walking towards Damon and a few of the other Doms reach out to him. When he pushes them back with a firm but quiet "no" you see disbelief on both theirs and Damon's faces. A sub becoming Dominant? You allow a few seconds to pass so it doesn't look as if you're following Alaric.

When you reach Damon, you see the lust in his eyes despite everything he does to hide it. The jeans that ride low on his hips do little to hide his obvious erection. Raven coloured hair falls in front of his eyes and his breathing comes as ragged pants. "Why?" he asks. Foolishly he meets your eyes.

The riding crop in your hand, the twin to Damon's, weighs heavily in your palm. It's red with black lettering and the leather at the tip is crisp and fresh. Damon sees it and a look of realisation crosses his face before he can cover it. He knows what's going to happen. He's seen it done to others far too many times. Damon swallows thickly and lowers his eyes to the floor.

You answer his question before the large crowds begin to appear. "You've over stepped the mark, Damon." You afford him the luxury of his own name but it lacks the slight affection that you usually give him. Instead your voice is cold. That way Damon knows he'll be shown no mercy. "You think you can dominate me; me of all people. But now I'll show you who dominates who. If it wasn't me you'd still be the lowly street muck that people spat at. It was me, who raised you to what you are today."

Alaric moves behind Damon and reaches out to pull the crop from Damon's back pocket. You see Damon's lips part as he mutters something under his breath – more than likely an order to see if Alaric will cave. You see Alaric pause for a second and you hold your breath. If he releases Damon now… But he doesn't. Instead Alaric's eyes seek yours for reassurance before he takes Damon's whip. The twin to yours, it's black where yours is red and has red writing instead of black.

"You're in no position to order people around," Alaric says and his voice is louder to attract crowds to where you are. You can't stop the feral smirk that graces your lips as Alaric naturally falls into the role of a Dom. He's a born Switch. A hushed whisper spreads through the gathering crowds as people come to see the first submissive to becoming the Dominant to his own Dominant. And to dominate Damon… There's no better way of gaining a reputation.

"Alaric." Your voice carries over the whispering crowds and they quieten. "Do what you want with him." Alaric pauses for a moment and before he even says anything you know what he wants. He wants Damon's mouth on himself.

You grab the spreader that hangs from the ceiling, and with a firm tug on the chain, it drops so Damon falls to his knees. There's a gasp in the crowd as Alaric comes to stand beside you, his hand already on the fly of his jeans. You move out of the way, and instead stand to the side with your riding crop in your hand. A grunt comes from someone behind you as you block their view. A quick glare soon shuts them up.

Raising you crop, you place it underneath Damon's chin so he's forced to look at you, In the meantime, Alaric has freed his semi-erect cock from the confines of his jeans. You pronounce the words slowly, tasting each as the roll from the tip of your tongue. "Suck him. Suck him off until his comes down that gorgeous throat you have."

The bite of the crop makes Damon flinch as you flick it on his back. The tight black shirt does little to soften the impact.

Beside you, Alaric trails the tip of his cock over Damon's pink lips, smearing pre-cum across them. "Look at me!" You hear Alaric command and you pause for a moment to watch their interactions. At the sight of Damon on his knees with Alaric's cock at his mouth, you feel yourself becoming wet. How arousing could the sight of a submissive Damon be? You'd forgotten how much it could excite you to be in control.

Damon leans forward, taking the head of Alaric's cock between his lips. You see Alaric barely holding back a groan. Midnight black eyes lock onto Alaric's blue ones. Saliva begins to build in the corners of Damon's mouth as he continues to pleasure the other man with his mouth.

You reach down to grab the small pen knife that you always carry in your shoes. Being a dominant still has its dangers so you don't go anywhere without a weapon. To Damon's surprise and Alaric's obvious glee, you grab Damon's collar and hold it tightly. There's a sharp sound of tearing material and soon the shirt is hanging in two scraps around Damon's muscular arms.

In the moments as you tore away Damon's black shirt, Alaric's hands have come to rest in Damon's hair. His fingers clench in amongst the soft black strands, forcing Damon's head back and forth to take his cock deeper and deeper. Damon's eyes are wide and a faint blush stains his cheekbones. You know he's never done anything like this, where he's been dominated so much that he can't even say his safe word. For a moment you're tempted to tell Alaric to back down a little. But then you think not. Damon needs this.

Saliva mixed with pre-cum dribbles out of the corners of Damon's mouth as Alaric continues to force his cock in and out of Damon's throat. Pleasure passes over Alaric's face and you know it won't be long now. Again you raise the crop in the air and around you the audience silences.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Four little squares, the one you did earlier now a pale pink, litter Damon's skin. The muscles in his back quiver with every breath he takes and you can tell he's struggling for breath. Over the top of Damon's body, you shoot Alaric a warning look. He notices, and like the good submissive he is, his hands loosen their hold on Damon's hair. Almost immediately Damon breaks away from Alaric's cock, gulping in cool air and swallowing the saliva and cum that has accumulated in his mouth.

But he doesn't give in. Damon goes back to Alaric's cock and laps at the head and allows his tongue to dip into the small slit. He licks at Alaric's cock like a cat does cream and Damon's tongue trails up the underneath of his cock, tracing the vein. His arms are still suspended above his head and Damon hangs from the bar like a religious sacrifice but you know there's nothing religious about this. Or about the Underworld. Or about anything you do.

"Has anyone got any lube" You say clearly and you see Damon tense slightly. A short man in his mid-thirties hands you a tube. After checking the label, you squirt some onto your fingers. "Relax," you say but you run the crop over the welts on Damon's skin.

"Yes, Mistress," Damon replies and you know it kills him inside to admit that you're above him. He continues to lap at Alaric's cock.

The spreader bar that holds Damon's ankles forces his legs apart. The muscles in his legs tremble with the effort to stay upright as his torso leans forward to accommodate the short height of the top spreader.

"Whoever says you could stop sucking my cock?" Alaric asks, his voice stern and reprimanding.

"Sorry, Sir," Damon says before returning to Alaric's cock.

**Dominating the Underworld**

Alaric had never felt so powerful. Here, on his knees before him, was Damon Salvatore. He never thought it would be so easy to defy Damon's orders… Alaric's thoughts turned incoherent as Damon's tongue danced over the head of his cock. Glancing down, he saw the rosy blush that covered Damon's cheeks and the sweat that collected on his forehead and mattered his hair. Alaric continued to rock his hips and watch as his cock slipped in and out…in and out of Damon's mouth.

Pleasure continued to assault Alaric in waves and it only increased as he saw the Mistress step behind Damon, lube glistening on her fingers. He couldn't see her as she inserted one of her fingers but by the surprised gasp that came from Damon, Alaric knew she had. Damon's face contorted in pleasure and Alaric knew that she had found his sweet spot.

"Do you like that?" She said from behind Damon as her eyes flickered up to meet Alaric's.

"Do you like being filled at both ends?" Alaric taunted, thrusting forwards at the same time she stroked his prostrate. Damon groaned around the head of Alaric's cock and nodded.

"Say it! Out loud!" Alaric commanded as another whimper left Damon's mouth.

"Yes, Sir! I love it, please, I need more," Damon panted heavily as she added another two fingers simultaneously. His body rocked on the spreader bars, taking in more of his fingers and Alaric's cock with every time.

Alaric could feel his release building and with one final thrust, he was seeing stars. Damon's tongue continued to flit over his cock and he swallowed every drop of cum as if it were the essence of life. A blissful ignorance washed over Alaric and his knees threatened to buckle under the strain of his passion

When he was spent, Damon moved back and gently release Alaric's cock from his mouth. Damon's breathing came in low pants and he rocked back onto her fingers once more Alaric recovered.

"I never knew you sucked cock as good as you fucked," Alaric muttered under his breath.

**Dominating the Underworld**

You know instantly from the deep flush that flowers on Alaric's face that he's climaxed. And now it's your turn. You can't wait any longer. Seeing them together has made you wet and you know that beneath your red mini skirt, your black frenchies are soaking. Taking your fingers from Damon, you wipe them on your thigh and hear others murmur at what you do. They're taking tips. That's a good sign.

Alaric moves in synchronisation with you, and moves to take your place. Now you're standing in front of Damon, his face inches from your soaking pussy. Leaning your hips forward, you allow Damon to rub his dark stubble across your mini skirt. The stubble on his chin tickles your exposed thighs and you hear yourself moan at the contact. Knowing how much he loves to smell your musky arousal, you flick your skirt up so it falls over his face so now only your frenchies separate him from his prize.

Blocking Damon's face from your view is as effective as if you were wearing a blindfold. You can't see what he's doing: all you can do is feel and watch Alaric as he continues to stretch Damon's entrance. Damon continues to rub his cheek against your thighs and you clamp there around him, keeping him there.

The nerves along your thighs are alight with this simple touch. Light, nipping touches grace your thighs as Damon uses his teeth to try and grasp your frenchies. The brief moments pain intermingle with the pleasure and you find yourself becoming even more wet.

When Damon's teeth grab the white lacing of your frenchies, he tugs on them and the roughness of which he does the action has you moaning. He might be a submissive tonight but he still knows how to turn you on. In seconds they are around your ankles and you step out of them and flick them into the waiting crowds.

Damon doesn't wait long to claim his prize. His tongue is immediately on your clit and dancing over it. He runs his tongue up the side of your clit while his lips continue to massage your labia. You've got your head thrown back, breasts straining against your bra, and your hair cascades like a water fall down your back.

Moaning, you make yourself focus on Alaric. His eyes are wide as he watches your obvious pleasure. His fingers are deep in Damon's ass and you see the tendons in his hand flexing as he strokes Damon's sweet spot. The small gasps against your clit are proof of Damon's own satisfaction. You see that Alaric's cock is already half hard at the sight of you, and you know it won't be long until he's ready to go again.

"Lick my sweet little pussy," you command as Damon briefly stops. "Lick it like it's the last meal you are ever going to get." You hear a faint "yes, Mistress," come from him and then his lips begin to suck on your clit and all coherent thoughts flies from your mind. Broken fragments float through your brain as you try to command him to continue you. But the words fail you.

Instead you stand there, one hand resting lightly in his hair while the other lazily rakes the riding crop up and down Damon's back, basking in the waves of pleasure that wash over you. It's made all the more potent because you can't see his face. You can't see those impressive midnight eyes or see his tongue flicking out to lick out your pussy.

Moments pass as Damon continues to nibble at your clit, his teeth gently scraping over and over, reaping your moans from your throat. Your nerves are alight and you find yourself rocking against Damon's face. Fire builds in your hips and spreads throughout your body so you're alive like an electric wire. Wave after wave crashes over you and your grip in Damon's hair tightens as if to keep him there.

In front of you, you see Alaric's cock is hard once again. But this time he hasn't even demanded anything from Damon. He's just taking. Alaric is down on his knees, his fingers working to unbuckle Damon's belt. There's a clank of metal at the buckle comes undone and a quick snap as he yanks it from the belt loops. With a quick tug Damon's jeans and underwear is around his ankles.

Groaning, you push Damon's head away from your clit. If you come too soon then Damon won't last to give you a second orgasm. Instead you torture yourself by letting your climax fade away, knowing it will only be sweeter the longer you wait for it.

There's a small click and suddenly the crowds are chattering again. You can't believe you've garnered so much attention. You've done scenes before, but never have they silenced an entire club. Your eyes search out Mikaelson's and by the glare on his face, you can tell he's not happy about you and Damon being the centre of attention again. Like you always are and like you always will be.

Behind Damon, Alaric has already got a condom and has smeared lube on his cock. He reaches up and tugs harshly on the top spreader bar twice. The bar slowly moves up, raising Damon with it until he's spread eagled. Now free of his jeans and underwear, Damon's cock stands to attention and you see what made the small click noise. A cock ring. You smirk to yourself once more. Damon really is going to hate you…

Again Damon doesn't meet your eyes. His eyes are downcast as if to intensely study the slate floor at your feet. You watch as Alaric's hands come to rest on his hips, his large heavy hands that had fondled your breasts earlier in the day, now grasping and bruising Damon's hips. When Alaric thrusts forward, Damon's head snaps back, his eyes shut in both pleasure and pain. The façade that he usually wears as a dominant is gone and only carnal pleasure is on his face. He moans deeply as Alaric breeches him.

"Condom," you demand and the same guy who gave you the lube steps forward. You rip open the foil wrapper and allow it to float to the floor. Taking Damon's hard cock into your hand, you run the condom down his length, trying not to touch much of his cock. Despite you efforts, a short breathless pant comes from Damon's parted lips.

Your hands rise to grasp Damon's shoulders and your riding crop drops to the floor with a clatter. Grasping his cock, you line it up at your entrance, smearing the head with your juices. Biting your lip, you impale yourself on Damon's cock.

A breathless moan comes from both of you, especially when Alaric rocks forwards into Damon, the momentum making his cock go deeper into your pussy. You haven't fingered yourself in a while, and because of the arguments you haven't slept with Damon for a few days. Never did you realise he was quite that big. He stretches you and there's a slight burn but your revel in it.

Over Damon's shoulder, you see Alaric watching your face. His eyes are hooded with desire and his continues to rock harder into Damon who is sandwiched between the two of you. Moving in time with Alaric, you rock back, allowing on the tip of Damon's cock to stay in you, before you thrust back with a force that rattles the spreader bars. As you and Alaric move together, Damon is trapped between you; unable to seek release because of the cock ring but getting pleasure nonetheless.

Pleasure begins to mount again and once more your breathing through parted lips and ragged breaths. Damon's heated moans ghost across the skin of your neck, raising Goosebumps. Profanities begin to build in your throat. Words such as "fuck me", "harder", and "faster" threaten to spill from your lips but you know you can't do that. You're the Dominant. You're supposed to have impeccable control. For once you curse your way of life.

The sound of slapping skin fills the now quiet club as Alaric speeds up. You see one of his hands disappear from Damon's waist. Judging by the wince on Damon's face, Alaric is tracing the red marks from your riding crop. The spreader bars gleam in the light as they catch shadows and rebound others.

You can feel your climax building in your hips as the heat continues to spread up and down your body. Your nerves are alight and you bite your lip to stop from crying out in ecstasy. Between you, Damon moans more and more, his ragged breathing quickening as both you and Alaric speed up your thrusts. It builds higher and higher and you begin to chase your climax, knowing only a few more thrusts of Damon's cock will push you to the point of no return.

And so you chase it. You thrust in time with Alaric, your hips snapping forwards and down to impale yourself. And then, suddenly, your orgasm tumbles over you. Somewhere in your subconscious you are aware of Alaric moaning as he finds his own release and Damon's whispered words of "fuck" as your muscles clench around him. Your eyes stay focussed on Alaric, willing him to keep his own open so you both don't fall victim to the power of pleasure and close your eyes. Stars flare in the back of your eyes and dance over your vision as your body arches against Damon's, seeking the touch of his hands that he can't give you.

Eventually you come down from your high so see Alaric knotting the condom and throwing it to the floor. You glance up to see Damon's face hung down, his lips parting as he tries to desperately deny himself pleasure. The torture of the cock ring is enough, but you're not done yet. You reach up to free one of his hands.

Instantly he brings the freed hand to his chest and clenches and unclenches his fist a few times. He's still looking away so you take the time to release him from the cock ring.

You know he's desperate to look up, to see what else you have planned. So you order him to. "Look up," you say as Alaric walks to your side as he tucks himself back into his jeans. Damon's head snaps up to see yours and you can see the relief in his coal black eyes. "Find your own release." You pick your riding crop up from the floor and Alaric bends to pick up Damon's.

A look of disbelief crosses Damon's face. Public masturbation, one of the most humiliating acts a Dom can be forced to do. But he needs this. Damon needs to be reminded of who is and who the superior one isn't. "Go on," you command. "I want to see you play with yourself. I want to see how you get yourself off."

Damon does as he's told. He takes his hard cock into his hand and hisses with pleasure. Both you and Alaric watch him with hawk eyes, taking in the way his hand squeezes and loosens are his own cock. With a flick of his wrist, Damon moans. His hand strokes up and down his flesh…up and down…up and down. His thumb comes to rest on top of his cock head, dipping into the little slit while his fingers graze over the underside.

Around you, people begin to cheer at this act of ultimate submission. Both you and Alaric move to the side of Damon, ready to unfasten the handcuffs on the spreader to free Damon when he comes.

With a final flick of his wrist and a moan, Damon comes hard. Streams of hot cum come from his cock, splattering his hand and landing on the floor. He throws his head back in passion and his eyes close involuntary as he finally finds release. A few seconds pass as Damon's breathing returns to normal. He looks up at you and then up at the top spreader bar.

You shake your head and instead you allow Alaric to untie the spreader at Damon's feet and then the one that holds his hand in the air. Damon stumbles forwards but manages to catch himself. The first steps he takes and uneasy but he soon regains control of his body. He straightens up, wincing as a brief pain from the crop shoot up his back. Now his hands are by his sides, the two scraps of shirt fall to the floor.

Damon raises an eyebrow at you. "Did you really have to cut my shirt off?"

**Dominating the Underworld**

"Alaric?" Damon says softly as you all walk from the alley way. "Take the Lamborghini back. We'll take the Ferrari."

Alaric nods to you and there's a faint smile on his lips. Does he know? Does he know how those arguments have affected you? Even if he doesn't, Alaric knows something. But for the first time, you realise that you don't mind. Seeing him as a powerful Dom, one who can bring Damon to his knees, has earned him more respect. And so he can keep his own secrets. Not all of them. But he can keep that one in particular.

As Alaric disappears to the Lamborghini, Damon turns to you. "You could have just spoke to me, you know?" His face is soft and tender and it shows the most emotion that you've ever seen in him.

"I tried to," you state. "But you wouldn't listen." You shrug your shoulders. "Anyways, this way was way more fun."

**Hey up! Hope you all like the sequel to Under the Hammer! There may be a prequel to Under the Hammer which will tell the story of how the Mistress and Damon met each other and how she dragged him from the "street scum that people spat on." But I can't guarantee anything. Either way, I'll post here if there is one. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all review and tell me what you think. :D xx**


End file.
